


nowhere else to be

by icingsugar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icingsugar/pseuds/icingsugar
Summary: chat noir is late to a photoshoot and it's all ladybug's fault.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	nowhere else to be

Chat Noir combed his fingers through her hair. "Ladybug."

The kiss she pressed to his neck was long and hard. "Hm?"

"Let me get up?"

This time, he felt her teeth on his skin when she smiled. Chat Noir shivered — from that, and the way she had cupped his hand and began guiding it under the duvet. He knew the destination well, well enough to flick his thumb over her nipple like second nature and to anticipate the gasp she drew against his throat.

But this destination, along with the one between her thighs (which he was trying so hard not to think too much about), would most certainly tempt him into a sojourn that would make him  _ very _ late for his photoshoot. And with that mark she was sucking onto his collarbone, he couldn't really afford to anger Vincent any more.

And yet, Chat Noir rolled Ladybug's nipple in his fingers, as if he had nowhere else to be.

"Taste me," she demanded.

"Aren't  _ you _ supposed to be trying to convince  _ me _ to stay in bed?"

"And tasting me isn't persuasion enough?"

She had a point. 

"Fine," he said. "But you're gonna do all the moving."

Ladybug laughed. She sat up, the duvet falling away from her nakedness, and brought herself higher up on the bed. "I mean, we should always split the effort."

Wryly, he thought to the night before, when he had made her come three times all while she did nothing but writhe against the pillows.

However, he thought, passing a hand over the expanse of her bare flesh from her shoulder to her thigh, that didn't mean he didn't love it.

(Adrien was  _ very  _ late to his photoshoot).


End file.
